Tentomon (Digiranger)
Tentomon (テントモン) is the Digimon partner of Koushiro Izumi in the two seasons Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Biography Tentomon first appears in Bouken Sentai Digiranger when Mochimon Transformed into Tentomon to protect Koushiro from a Kuwagamon. Tentomon admires his partner, Koushiro, greatly for his curiosity & intelligence. Tentomon himself is a precocious & witty Digimon who displays intelligence & wit to match his human partner. He speaks in the Kansai dialect. Tentomon became friendly with Koushiro's family during the Battle with Vamdemon in the First Season. Tentomon also appears in the Digiranger movie Our War Game! & the sequel Diablomon's Counterattack to fight against Diablomon. Personality Attacks *'Petit Thunder': Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. *'Final Spin': Tentamon rolls & surrounds himself with electricity. Other Forms Bubbmon's Digitama Bubbmon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Koushiro's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Knowledge, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base and stole the tags & crests, [[Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices & escaped in a Mechanorimon. He deposited the Digitama on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Bubbmon. Bubbmon Bubbmon (バブモン Babumon) is Tentomon's Baby I form. He is a green-colored blob who has a yellow pacifier in his mouth. Bubbmon appears in Bouken Sentai Digiranger when Vademon took away Koushiro's heart & Crest, causing Tentomon to gradually lose power. Tentomon De-Transformed into Mochimon, & then to Bubbmon. Attacks *'Adhesive Bubbles': An attack that involves firing adhesive bubbles from the mouth. Mochimon Mochimon (モチモン) is Tentomon's Baby II form. Mochimon is a cylinder-shaped pink blob with shining black eyes, a curvy, w-shaped smile, & two arms which have three developing claws on each. Mochimon found Koushiro when he first came to the Digital World, & transforms to Tentomon to fight Kuwagamon. Tentomon later degenerates to Mochimon when Koushiro loses his crest to Vademon, & continues to return to this form whenever he degenerates from AtlurKabuterimon after a battle. Kabuterimon Kabuterimon (カブテリモン) is Tentomon's Perfect form, which is also the result of Koushiro transforming into DigiViolet. Kabuterimon is a more developed insect than Tentomon, & is modeled after the rhinoceros beetle. He has four arms, two legs & has now developed a skull helmet which covers his eyes. Two pairs of large wings extend from between his shoulder blades, out further & higher than the rest of his body. Kabuterimon & DigiViolet first appeared when he freed Andromon from the power of the Black Gear. They were also involved in battles against Devimon & Etemon. Kabuterimon & DigiViolet are also seen in the movie Our War Game!, when Tentomon & Koushiro Transform in order to fight Keramon. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, the Digimon Kaiser used the data for Kabuterimon's exoskeleton in the creation of Chimairamon. Attacks *'Mega Blaster': Kabuterimon fires a ball of electricity at enemies. AtlurKabuterimon AtlurKabuterimon is Tentomon's Perfect form, which is also the result of Atlur DigiViolet. He & Atlur DigiViolet debut when Koushiro & Kabuterimon faced Vademon. AtlurKabuterimon & Atlur DigiViolet were also involved in several battles against Vamdemon's henchmen & later, Vamdemon himself. AtlurKabuterimon & Atlur DigiViolet seem to have a large amount of power despite their levels, seeing as he was able to destroy an entire planet that Vademon threw at him in their fight. This power was also shown in the fight against LadyDevimon, when her Darkness Spear attack failed when it hit AtlurKabuterimon's shell & Atlur DigiViolet's armor. Tentomon & Koushiro lose the ability to Transform into these form when Koushiro releases the power of his crest to free the Harmonious Ones. Later, in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, Qinglongmon uses one of his Computer Kernels to restore Tentomon & Koushiro's power to Transform into AtlurKabuterimon & Atlur DigiViolet. AtlurKabuterimon & Atlur DigiViolet are seen again towards the end of Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Attacks *'Horn Blaster': AtlurKabuterimon fires an electric blast from his horn. See Also External Links *Tentomon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Reynoman